Angel
by BI-CHAN11
Summary: Mello tells Matt about a nightmare he had and Matt comes to a realization about religion.


Angel

Mello walked through the door with his hands full of groceries (mostly chocolate). Matt glanced over at the blonde and murmured some form of a greeting. Mello returned the favor and struggled over to the dining room table. He put away all of his chocolate products and tossed Matt his 'Oh so badly need them' smokes. He took a few minutes to watch Matt crush sonic with Mario in the Olympics and then quietly went to his room.

After about fifteen minutes Matt paused his game, something wasn't right. Mello was being too…mellow. That's not normal at all. Mello was never mellow. Matt slowly opened their bedroom door and saw Mello sprawled out on their bed naked. "Classic Mello move", Matt laughed to himself. Mello looked so precious like a cute kitten or something. His skin gave off a vibrant glow under the shadows of the lamp light. His hair was a glossy glow and he slept silently. He truly was a beauty to be hold. If someone didn't know Mello personally they would think he was an angel sent from God to save the world.

Matt shook his head and gave off a small smile and closed the bedroom door back as quietly as possible and continued playing his previous game. Seconds later Mello stepped out of his room (still naked) and stared at Matt silently. Matt paused his game and looked at the blonde questioningly; he asked what was wrong. For whatever reason Mello was looking very gentle and soft, like he was when Matt walked in on him sleeping. Was Matt sleeping and having a dream? That's what it felt like to him.

Mello shook his head lightly and smiled softly. He really looked like an angel to Matt and Matt was an atheist so that was definitely saying something. Before Matt could say anything about Mello's strange behavior the blonde was already sitting on his lap and cuddling against Matt's chest. Matt studied the strange scene for a moment a bit troubled. There was no way HIS Mello just wanted to cuddle, it was unbearable just thinking about it. Getting fed up with the weirdness Matt pulled Mello away and asked him what was up. Mello just shook his head causing his hair to sway left and right lightly. His hair seemed to move in slow motion and it looked so soft to Matt. It was almost enough to make Matt forget where he was, Mello was so enchanting. Mello kissed Matt on his lips and made a trail of the same affection up his face. He slid off Matt's vest followed by the gamer's shirt and whispered in Matt's ear that he had a bad dream. Matt frowned, every time Mello had a bad dream he ended up in a pissy mood but this time he was…different.

Mello told Matt that in his dream Matt no longer existed, he was nowhere to be found and no one knew who he was. Mello explained that he was lonely and sad for so many reasons…that he felt completely alone. As Mello explained his nightmare he caressed Matt all over, Matt returned the favor. He understood Mello. He understood that Mello was making sure that Matt was real, that Mail Jeevas really existed in his life. Mello ran his tongue alongside Matt's lips and neck and stopped at the rim of the red head's ear. "Take me" was all that ran through the room into Matt's ear. Mello threw Matt's jeans across the room and positioned himself above Matt's pulsing member. Mello never had to do much to get Matt excited; he just had to be Mello.

Matt's face went down a shade of red every time Mello bobbed up and down on him like a fisherman's tool waiting to be nipped at in the ocean. Matt practically wanted to explode as he took in the gentle moans and groans of his childhood firiend,God Mello'. Even at a time like that Mello had the look of an angel. He gave off a small vibrant glow that mixed like porcelain with his warm sweat and the light from the small lamp next to their bed.

He gave off one loud moan as his body took in all of Matt's seed. Matt let out a loud groan as Mello's body clenched around his length as Mello came. They both sat in the silence taking in the smell of the scene and the feel of their sweat and seed. When they both had the energy to get up Mello raised himself from Matt and picked up all the clothes he threw across the room and headed to the back of their apartment to put them away and wash up. Right before he made it to the room Matt told him something that caused his heart to drop and his body to tremble, "No matter what happens Mello, Mihael Keehl…I'll always love you. Don't forget that." Mello gave a small smile and looked Matt in the eyes," I love you too, Matt. You better not ever leave me I'll do something drastic if you ever do."And with that Matt watched as his angel disappeared into the other room." I won't ever leave my angel behind."


End file.
